Reunited Once More
by passionatewriter97
Summary: Set after 3x11 "Going Home." Regina has found a way to bring Emma and Henry back to the Enchanted Forest and restore their memories. Captain Swan, Snowing, and Outlaw Queen! Make sure you read the A/N at the begging of Chapter 1! Rating subject to change!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Set after 3x11 "Going home." A Year has passed and Regina has found a way to bring Emma and Henry back to the Enchanted Forest and retrieve their memories. (No Zelena and no Walsh) Captain Swan, Snowing, Outlaw Queen! Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or the characters **

**Reunited Once More**

**Chapter 1: A Strange Visitor**

**Emma's POV:**

The alarm next the bed began beeping, pulling Emma from a deep sleep. It was Saturday, and Emma wished she didn't have to get up. But, she was meeting with a brand new client for breakfast at 8:15, which was an hour from now. She groaned and rolled out of bed.

It was a good thing she got up early because she seemed to be moving at a snail's pace this morning. She was careful to be quiet and not wake Henry. He had been working hard to keep his grades up, the least she could do was be nice enough to make sure he slept in on his days off.

Once Emma was ready to go she left a note for Henry on the counter with the name of the café she was going to be at and that she would pick him up a bagel before she left. It was 8 o'clock when Emma grabbed her purse and slipped out the door.

The café was only two blocks from her apartment and she made it there by 8:10. A few seconds after she walked in, a woman approached her.

"Miss Swan? I'm Regina Mills, your new client."

**Regina's POV:**

Regina was nervous. She had called Emma the night before, telling her she was searching for someone and was willing to pay her a generous amount of money for her to find them. They had agreed to meet at this coffee shop at 8:15 to discuss the details. Regina arrived at 8:00. She sat at an empty table anxiously awaiting Miss Swan's arrival.

_Will she bring Henry? Should I ask if she had any children? Would that be too obvious? _

The bell on the door chimed, pulling her from her thoughts. Regina looked up to see Emma entering the shop. Regina stood and made her way over to her. She quickly introduced herself and motioned for Emma to sit at the table.

"What would you like to drink, Miss Swan? This order is on me." Regina smiled sweetly.

"Um, thanks. Hot chocolate with cinnamon and a plain bagel."

"Coming right up." Regina stood and made her way toward the counter to order. She would have to be sneaky and she would have to be fast. There was no magic here to help her. She had one chance to get this right.

The vial of memory potion was slipped up her sleeve. There was no lid so Regina had to be careful not to spill it before she could use it. Regina placed their order, purposefully forgetting cinnamon. Once the barista gave her the drinks, she requested that she add cinnamon to the hot chocolate, and as the barista turned Regina quickly dumped the memory potion into Emma's drink, unnoticed. The barista added the cinnamon and Regina walked back to the table with their drinks.

"So," Emma started, "Who is it you want me to find."

"Someone I knew long ago. She is the daughter of one of my close friends. They have been estranged for nearly a year now and my friend cannot afford to hire a professional. So, this is my secret gift to her."

As Regina talked, Emma sipped her hot chocolate. But, the memory potion wouldn't work until she drank the full cup, and she was already halfway there.

Regina continued, "Not only has she not seen her daughter, but she has not seen her grandson either. She misses them both dearly."

"What's your friend's name?" Emma asked. Three fourths of the drink gone.

"Mary Margaret. Her name is Mary Margaret." She finished the hot chocolate.

Regina sat and waited patiently for the next few seconds. Emma suddenly dropped the cup on the table and blinked hard. Emma looked at her with wide eyes.

"Regina?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Almost Home **

**Emma's POV:**

She stood on her balcony every night, sometimes for hours. She loved to breathe in the clean air and look up at the stars. She loved to watch the waves of the water below her as the rocked back and forth. She loved listening to the crickets, but most of all, she loved the feeling it gave her. She felt content. She felt _happy_. She and Henry were in the Enchanted Forest with her family, and they were together once more.

It had been nearly three weeks since their arrival, and she still remembers it as if it were yesterday…

_After Henry had consumed the second vial of memory potion, they wasted no time getting back to their family. Somehow, Regina had been able to acquire _two_ magic beans. One to transport her there and one to get them back. They all held on to each other tightly as they jumped through the open portal, and landed back in the Enchanted Forest. _

_They landed a few miles from her parent's castle. According to Regina, her parents rebuilt it during the year they were apart. As they trekked through the forest, Emma felt a knot in her stomach. She was nervous, yet excited at the same time. _

_Once they arrived, Grumpy led them to the throne room where her parents were currently meeting with the villagers to hear their complaints. _

_They entered the room and Emma's eyes met Snow's at once. Charming was in the middle of a sentence when Snow put her hand on his arm and stood. Charming followed her gaze and jumped out of his throne when he caught sight of Emma and Henry. The room fell silent as all eyes landed on them, but Emma didn't care, all she saw was her parents. _

_They stood motionless, staring at each other for what seemed like hours, and then they were rushing into each other's arms, crying and hugging and whispering words of how much they missed each other. Emma felt safe with her mother's arms wrapped around her waist and her father's hand cradling her head. She was _home.

Emma was pulled from her thoughts when a knock sounded at her door.

"Come in!" She called.

Henry's face peeped out from behind the door.

"Hey, kid. What's up?" Emma moved to sit on her bed.

Henry ran into the room and jumped on the bed next to her.

"I can't sleep! I'm too excited for tomorrow's ball!"

_Oh, right. The ball._ In honor of their return her mother insisted they host a ball and formerly introduce Emma and Henry to the people as royals.

"Have you been practicing the dances with grandma?"

"Yes! I practiced all day yesterday and today! I think I've got it down! Have you been practicing with gramps?"

"I have. And I must say I'm getting pretty good. Save me a dance tomorrow night?"

"It would be my honor, my lady." Henry did a small bow to her.

Emma let out a laugh, "I can tell you're going to fit right in!"

They spent the next few hours talking about what they thought the ball would be like and who would be there. Once Henry began to feel tired he retreated back to his own room. Emma still lay awake in the dark, wondering if _he_ would be at the ball.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Getting Ready**

**Emma's POV: **

The next day went by in a blur. She spent most of the day being poked and prodded by maids getting her ready for the ball. She had one girl doing her makeup, another doing her hair, and another preparing her dress.

Emma wasn't one for big, poofy dresses, but she must admit, this dress was _beautiful._ It was a bright blue floor-length ball gown with a sweetheart neckline. The bodice was strapless and it had vertical pleating over the bust and beaded embroidery at the midriff that cascaded down onto the tulle skirt. It fitted her body perfectly.

Emma had yet to see herself all done up with the hair, make up and dress put together. She slipped into her dress and sparkly white heels and was about to turn around to look in the mirror, when her mother walked in.

Snow stopped in her tracks and placed a hand over her mouth. Her eyes began to fill up with tears as she took in the sight of Emma.

"You look so beautiful." Snow slowly walked toward her, and only then did Emma realize Snow was holding a small box in her hand.

Snow approached her and opened it to reveal a beautiful crown. Snow carefully took it out of the box and placed it on Emma's head.

"This crown was my mother's before mine, and hers before that, and hers before that. And now, it's yours."

Emma turned to look in the mirror, and she almost didn't recognize herself. Her blonde hair was done up in an elegant bun with two curled tendrils hanging down to her collar bone. She had a thin line of black eyeliner, just a hint of whatever they used for mascara there, and her cheeks had a soft tint of pink blush. Her lips had also been painted a soft and subtle shade of pink. Her arms were nearly completely covered by the elbow length white gloves. But, the thing that stood out the most was the crown that sat on top of her head.

"It's beautiful." Emma said to her mother with a smile on her face.

"And it's heavier than it looks." Snow replied, "Shall we head down to the ball?"

**Killian's POV:**

He didn't know what the bloody hell he was doing here. This was not his scene. Killian did his best to hide in the shadows of the ballroom. He had received his invitation to the ball about two weeks ago, and attached to it was a note from Charming:

_Hook, I think it would be in your best interest to attend. Trust me. –Prince James_

Killian almost brushed it off. But, curiosity got the best of him. Now, he stood here in his fanciest attire, back from when he was in the navy, waiting to talk to Charming so he could figure out why it was in his best interest to be here. Killian made a move to a gentlemen handing out glasses of Champaign when he overheard some of the conversations going on around him.

"I cannot wait to see the princess!"

"It's so nice that Snow and her family are together again!"

"I'll bet she will make an incredible queen someday, just like her mother!"

Killian's head reeled. Were they talking about…no. It's not possible. She's in another land without her memories. Just then the horns blared, signaling the entrance of the king and queen.

Snow and Charming entered the ballroom arm in arm and stopped to address the people.

"Our people, we know these past few years have been hard on you, on all of us," Charming began, "but as I always say, you need to look for the good moments in the bad ones. And tonight, we hope to bring you a good moment."

Snow began to speak, "People of the Enchanted Forest, may I present to you, our daughter Princess Emma, and her son Prince Henry."

Emma and Henry entered the ballroom together and Killian's heart skipped a beat. He bowed to Emma and Henry with the rest of the guests and he looked up at her again. It was almost too good to be true. She was here. Emma was back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Emma's POV:**

It felt weird, seeing everyone bow down to her. In fact it felt downright awkward. She had never gotten this kind of attention before. After a few moments, the guests rose from their bowed position and the music began to play. Charming immediately took Emma's hand and led her out onto the dance floor, while Snow did the same with Henry. The crowd formed a circle around them and watched in awe as they danced flawlessly. Emma had to admit she was surprised she didn't trip over her two left feet.

Amongst the turns and twirls, Emma swore she caught a glimpse of a pair of striking blue eyes. But, before she could get a better look, she was spun away. By this time everyone began to pair up and join the dance which made it harder to search for the striking blue eyes.

Once the dance was finished, Charming and Snow took Emma and Henry around the room; introducing them to guests they had yet to meet. Emma was introduced to princes from far off lands that were in need of a wife. All of them eyed her like she was their next meal ticket.

The introductions couldn't end soon enough and Emma parted ways with Henry and her parents. She tucked herself into a corner of the ballroom and surveyed the guests once more. She couldn't shake the feeling that _he_ was here.

**Killian's POV: **

Killian found a reasonable hiding spot in the ballroom. A spot where he was easily hidden from sight, but where he could still see Emma. He didn't want to approach her just yet. He still wasn't over the initial shock that she was actually here. This wasn't a dream, this wasn't an illusion. She was back.

He stood and watched her as she circled the room with her parents, greeting the guests. Killian would have been daft not to see the princes looking at her like she was for sale.

_How dare they. She is a person, not a castle. _

Emma finished greeting the guests and tucked herself away, looking around the room. Like she was looking for someone in particular.

His heart fluttered in his chest. They had made eye contact while she was dancing with her father. She was looking for him. He didn't want to wait any longer. He wanted his Swan back.

**Emma's POV:**

Emma was still hidden away when a prince from a far off kingdom, whose name she had already forgotten, approached her.

"Your majesty," He gave a small bow, "I dare say you look beautiful this evening." He said eying her up and down with a predatory look on his face.

"Um, thank you, prince uhhh…"

"Charles. Prince Charles at your service."

"Oh right! I'm sorry I've met so many new people tonight, and I'm bad at remembering names." Emma made sure she sounded bored and uninterested, hoping he would go away. He didn't.

"That is quite alright, princess. Would you care to join me in a dance?" He didn't give her a chance to respond before he was pulling her out onto the dance floor.

Emma was not enjoying this one bit. He held her a little too tight and kept her body a little too close.

She kept searching the room for _him_, and was so distracted she didn't realize that Prince Charles had danced them right out into the courtyard. Once the cool night breeze blew against Emma's face she stopped dancing immediately.

"Why are we out here?" She demanded.

"I wanted to spend some alone time with you. You see, I am in need of a wife. And you, my dear Emma, are very beautiful." He lifted a hand to stroke her cheek and Emma jerked away instinctively.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm not going to marry you. I should get back inside." Emma turned to leave and his hand gripped her arm, hard.

"Are you sure you do not want to marry me? I have riches, you could have anything your heart desired and I would never leave you wanting."

"I already told you no! Now let go of me!" His grip only tightened and he opened his mouth to say something else, when a _hook_ rested on his shoulder from behind. Charles turned to see who had interrupted them, and was greeted by a swift punch to the face. Charles fell to the ground unconscious, and Emma lifted her eyes to see _him._

"Killian." Emma couldn't help the grin that spread over her face.

He mirrored her grin, "Hello, Love. Did you miss me?"

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me longer to update than usual! Things have been crazy! Thank you to all the lovely fans who have been on set and have been providing us with spoilers that have us fangirling in our graves! I will not name any spoilers for those of you who want to stay spoilerless! Happy fangirling! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update! Between having homework dumped on me by the bucket load and my rehearsal schedule I haven't had much free time on my hands! But as a celebration of only 14 DAYS until the return of OUAT and Captain Swan, I now give you the new chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5:**

**Killian's POV:**

Killian shook his hand out, trying to dissolve the aftershocks of punching that scoundrel of a prince in the jaw. Killian had seen the prince pull Emma away and instinctively followed them. When he saw the man grab Emma his blood boiled and white hot rage filled him. No one treated his swan that way. _No one._ So, naturally Killian took measures into his own hands…well _hand_.

Emma was currently looking at him with an expression of shock and awe. Her beautiful eyes were widened when she saw him and she broke into a grin.

"Killian." She breathed. He swore his heart skipped a beat upon hearing his name leave her lips.

"Hello, Love. Did you miss me?"

They just stood in place, looking at each other while grinning like a couple of fools. But, right now that was okay. The prince began to stir and Killian knew he should take Emma away from him as soon as possible.

"Looks like our prince is about to wake, Love. We best get a move on."

"You're right." An idea suddenly crossed her features and she looked up at him with a small smile, which he instantly returned. "Come on, I want to show you something." Emma linked her arm through his and led him through the royal garden.

"Are you going to tell me where you are taking me, Love?" Killian's curiosity was peaked.

"No, but it's not much farther."

They walked another few yards and stopped at the wall of a hedge.

Killian was confused, "Love, why did you bring me to a hedge?"

"It's not the hedge; it's what's behind it." Emma didn't look at him as she spoke, but her voice was gentle.

With a wave of her hand, the hedge parted and what it revealed was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

The setting that lay before him was breathtaking. The grass was a deep shade of green, flowers of every type and color covered the land alongside weeping willow trees that housed fireflies, setting their branches aglow with little light. The stars shone bright and the moon was full, creating a beam of light that reflected on the surface of a vast sparkling lake that lay before them. A flock of swans had made the lake their home and were currently resting on the water.

"Amazing." Killian whispered.

He turned to Emma to find her watching him, still smiling.

"How did you ever find this place, Swan?"

"I stumbled upon it while I was walking around the garden a few weeks ago. I was going through a rough time, trying to adapt to everything here. I kept thinking that I needed a place to be alone, a place to think without being interrupted by anyone. Next thing I knew, the hedge opened up and showed me this place. I guess it heard my call. I come here every night."

Killian watched her intently, a soft expression on his face.

"Your highness," Killian unlinked their arms and took her hand, slightly bowing to her, "May I have this dance?"

Emma looked amused, "There's no music."

Killian rose and put an arm around Emma's waist and pulled her to him. "No need for music. When it comes to dancing there is only one rule," He looked up at her and smiled, "Pick a partner who knows what he's doing."

Emma returned his smile and they began to spin around the grass. He was right, they didn't need music.

"Why didn't you come earlier?" Emma asked.

"I did not know you were in the Enchanted Forrest. Until tonight I thought you were back in your world with your boy. Trust me, Love, if I had known I would have been here much sooner." He said truthfully.

"What made you come tonight?"

"Your father sent me an invitation with a note saying that it was in my best interest to come here tonight. He did not tell me why."

Emma chuckled, "David does have a cryptic side doesn't he?"

"Alas I'm inclined to agree." He locked eyes with her and wouldn't look away. "You look stunning this evening."

Emma blushed and said, "Thanks. I've been put into clothes I would never normally wear and just when I thought the clothes here couldn't get any worse…" she then bobbed her head to gesture to her gown.

"You might not be able to move, Swan, but you cut quite the figure in that dress." He said admiringly.

They ended their dance and just stood in place, eyes locked. Killian's heart pounded. He wanted so badly to kiss her then. He had lost all hope of ever seeing her again, and now here she was; looking so beautiful and stunning and all he wanted to do was just kiss her and hold her.

Emma's eyes glanced down to his lips and she leaned in. Killian tilted his head down and made a move toward her. They slowly made progress toward each other's lips. Both of their heart rates sped up to unhealthy paces, their nerves tingled in anticipation, their breathing labored as their lips ghosted over each other's. All of the sudden, one of the swan's on the lake began splashing and making noise, causing them to jerk apart.

Emma pulled away from him and smoothed down her dress. Killian scratched behind his ear and cleared his throat.

"We should be getting back." Emma said.

"Too right, Lass." Killian's voice was laced with a tinge of sadness and disappointment.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright, I just spent 3 hours of my life trying to figure out my AP Physics homework and failing miserably, so I am going to write a new chapter as my therapy! I know this is a really short chapter and I'm sorry but it's really late, I'm sick and on a bunch of cold medicine so I'm like half asleep! Haha. 13 days to go! **

**Chapter 6:**

**Emma's POV:**

They walked back to the ball in silence. Emma couldn't believe she had almost kissed him! She had just been so happy to him again…

_No. You swore you would not do this again. You swore you wouldn't let what happened with Neal, happen again. _

But, with Killian standing so close, it was just so _hard. _

Once they entered the ballroom, Snow rushed to them immediately.

"Emma! Thank god you are okay! Prince Charles ran in saying he was beaten down while trying to protect you from a pirate!" Snow looked over at Killian and gave a knowing smile, "But from what I can see, you are in no danger at all. Prince Charles has quite the reputation, and I have a feeling that I must thank you, Hook, for defending my daughter."

Killian took Snow's hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"No gratitude necessary, Your Highness. It is an honor in itself to protect such a treasure," Killian said looking over at Emma with an expression full of, _no! No do not go there!_

Snow turned back to Killian.

"Where is your ship docked, Hook?"

"About a two days journey from here," He said honestly.

"Two days!? That's too far for you to travel tonight. I insist you stay with us at the castle tonight. Emma is escorting Henry to the Dark One's castle tomorrow to see his father. Why don't you join them and they will see that you make it back to your ship?"

Emma's eyes widened as she looked to her mother. Killian looked baffled.

"Um, thank you, Your Majesty. Though, I do not deserve such kindness."

"It's the least I could do after you pulled Charles away from my daughter. And you can call me Snow." Emma's mother flashed him a smile and disappeared into the crowd.


End file.
